


Hurricane

by alexacobblepot



Series: Bittersweet Seranades [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genderbent Oswald, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexacobblepot/pseuds/alexacobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crash, crash, burn<br/>Let it all burn<br/>This hurricane's taking us all underground</p><p>Jim's anger leads him to a place he knew he should not go. And the reaction is not what he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to genderbend Oswald!
> 
> Credit to song is description is "Hurricane" by 30 Seconds to Mars

Jim came into the room like a whirlwind. His anger was almost palpable, making it hard for Osvalda to breathe. The woman gasped softly as she got pinned against the wall by the cop she considered her friend. She felt her back slam against the hard wall of her house, forcing a moan to escape her lips. She arched her back, the movement pushing her body against the officer's. She could feel his every hard carve and feature. 

"Jim..." Her voice was a whisper against him as they looked at each other. Bright blue eyes met green. The room was silent save for the panting of both of them. The tension was so thick that it deprived the two of them of oxygen. 

"Penguin..." His voice rasped in reply, causing a tremor of fear and excitement to pulse through her. 

Osvalda looked up at him again before their lips met, taking her breath away once more as she gave into it. Her hand wrapped into his hair, pulling him to her as his hand moved down to cup her ass. But then she broke away. Osvalda shook her head slowly.

"No, Jim. Friends don't do this. Especially when one has a girlfriend already..." 

The raven-haired woman moved away from the wall, pushing past him as she hobbled across the room. "Just go, Jim..." She opened the door to him and watched him leave. She closed and locked the door behind him, leaning against it, a hand moving to her lips where the taste of Jim still lingered, unaware that Jim was on the other side doing the same thing.


End file.
